Void of the Heart
by Lanceras Drakian
Summary: A short story of an unknown man's walk within the forest.


The man donned a dark jacket, covering the entirety of his body with a hood shadowing everything except his mouth. His mouth itself wasn't moving either, never once does he make a sound nor think out loud. It was a casual outfit really and the people who passes him by do not really mind him at all. It was nighttime in the city yet the streets are still filled with activity. The man himself did not have any destination in mind, only to travel through the streets and enjoy himself. Soon, he got rather tired of all the noise, light, and activities. He looked about the paths, spotting one which seemed to heads toward a forest. He wasn't exactly fond of the forest, however he thought it was honestly his best option. He silently redirect his course without breaking his movement, heading down the path by himself.

Upon arrival, he stopped and looked about. The forest here was known for its friendliness really. Most people tend to stay out in fear of wild beasts more than anything. The man simply looked straight forward and entered without another hesitation. He found himself actually enjoying himself much better here. He took of his hood and sighed as he walked. At least here, he felt relaxed and comfortable. He was still slowly getting used to being around so many people and definitely all the walking instead of floating about. He watched the trees and plant life there, so full of life swaying about. It was actually nice really, he could probably get used to the serene atmosphere around here. It was probably better than violence he supposed. The sky grew a shade darker every step he took, pulling the forest into a dark state where most traveler would simply get lost. The animals scurry about here and there, trying to get home before the nightly predators come. Many of them did not even treat humans as big of a threat as the other animals around. Hence many of them actually brushed past the man. The man did not care much for them anyhow. He was simply here to relax. Yet, when a brief scream rang out, he stopped and looked in that direction. Knowing the city's security and community, there should be someone coming soon. However, he found himself moving toward the location to investigate whatever it may be.

The man arrived on a rather disturbing scene. The attacker in this situation was laughing and clearly enjoying torturing his victim mentally. He held a rather large butcher knife in his hand, probably threatening to kill the victim who was helpless on the ground. She seemed to have quite a bit of clothes torn off, revealing a majority of her body to this attacker. So it would seemed that she got raped in hope she would get released but is now going to get killed instead. Without saying another word, the man silently walked up to the rapist and smoothly axe kicked his knife hand, forcing him to drop the weapon before kicking straight back up at his chin. The attacker recoiled in surprise before beginning to cast a spell of some sort. Upon cast, the spell flew directly at the hooded man before completely dispelling without a trace in thin air. However, the man's eyes widened in surprise and fell to his knees. The attacker grinned before he saw what had really happened that had caused his opponent to fall in such a state. He began running only to be swiftly cut in half by a razor sharp blade, attached to a dark figure which is seen once again as he finished his movement. The woman was in complete shock, unable to comprehend what had transpired. The police force showed up and shined their light toward the direction that the woman was looking at. Spotted briefly under the flashlights, the officers testified to have seen a monster from only their worst nightmares. Before they could get a better look or retaliate, the creature had casted a strange ability, cloaking everyone and everything with absolute darkness. The only remaining trace of Nocturne that fateful night was the cold and deep voice uttering "Darkness" within each of the officer's head as he disappeared into the night.


End file.
